Alchemist Meets Shinobi
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: One Month before Izumi goes on her fated trip to Resembool something happens, a pair of strangers appear along with a massive array that is not alchemy based, who are they, and how will they effect the world of Armestris, Fem-Ed/OC. Al/Winry, OC/Havoc
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Neither Naruto or any of the FMA franchise

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Prologue

_Somewhere in Ta no Kuni(1)_

A single shadow flitted through a small copse of trees as it stealthily approach a board Oto Chunin guarding a cavern-like entrance. Hearing a snap the Chunin whirled around only to meet the business end of a Kunai between his eyes and fell over dead. The shadow quietly slipped through the entrance, for the most part no normal person would even _attempt_ to enter one of the many bases of Otogakure(2) without a full team of train shinobi's at their backs, however the shadow was here for that exact reason, his teammate. Pausing the man looked around the corner briefly illuminating his features, he looked to be around fourteen with short militaristic brown hair and two very distinct eyes, the one on the right was a deep jade green with flecks of gold while the right was the complete opposite with deep gold being broken up by flecks of green, across his left eye was a trio of pale jagged scars. The shinobi quickly flashed across the hall way to the other side allow a brief glimpse of his clothing, a black under shirt under a dark green flack vest that was thinner than normal along with a pair of woodland cameo pants and militaristic combat boots, his entire body, from what could be seen, was covered in scrawling tribal-like tattoos with them getting more complicated around his lower arms, the most significant feature aside from his eyes was the Konohagakure(3) hai-ate of a leaf tied around his bicep.

The man ran quietly through the hallways avoiding the patrols that he ran into, he only had so long until they found the body of the guard outside and raised the alarm. Softly opening a door the man looked in and his eyes widened at the sight of a female with waist length black hair sitting in the center of a glass tube filled with some sort of liquid as a single tube fed her air. Gritting his teeth the man slipped into the room and slipped up behind the scientist that was taking notes as he watched the teen girl. Covering the man's mouth and placing a dagger that had materialized into his hand at his throat he softly whispered into his ear "You have one of two options right now, a quick painless death, or a quick pain filled death," He whispered into the man's ear causing man to stiffened "And it all depends on if you are willing to tell me what you are doing to her, are you going to cooperate?"

The scientist nodded as much as he could with the dagger at his throat at the shinobi uncovered his mouth "Orochimaru-sama had ordered us to experiment with DNA grafting on the girl," The scientist explained softly speaking "He had Uchiha DNA grafted into her along with Hyuuga DNA, he wanted to see if it was possible to combine bloodlines in that manner."

"Is it safe to release her?" The shinobi asked quietly.

The scientist nodded and pointing to the button at the side of the tube "That is the release button there," he said "She is stable and only in their to keep her sedated easier."

"Thank you for cooperating." The shinobi whispered his blade flashed as he stabbed it into the scientist's temple killing him instantly before pulling out a couple of tags with complicated designs on them and placed them and placed them on the door causing it to glow a dull green for a second before he turned to the tube and pressed the button the scientist indicated releasing the girl.

"Linda-chan," The man whispered softly trying to rouse the girl "Wake up Linda-chan."

The girl groaned as she stirred and her eyes fluttered open revealing a pair of pale lavender eyes with a tomoe in each eyes making Ryu gasp lightly in surprise "Ryu-kun?" Linda whispered hoarsely "Is that you?"

"It is," Ryu confirmed "C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

"Oh are you now?" A voice asked making Ryu freeze and stiffen as Orochimaru appeared from deeper within the lab, alongside Kabuto and Sasuke "My my it seems like my little experiment was a success." Orochimaru mused flicking his eyes to the fearful Linda before settling them on Ryu who had shifted into a defensive position "My kudos to you boy, to get into this base without raising the alarm, you certainly are a skilled one."

"His sealing expertise is nothing short of amazing Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said shifting his glasses "He was the reason we could not destroy the hospital during the attack, even when injured."

"Impressive," Orochimaru whispered his attention caught "And that is an impressive array on your body, form what I can see at any rate."

Ryu gulped as a dagger materialized into his hand shaking slightly "Just my luck that You would be here." He replied trying to keep his voice even as he tried to think of a way out without leaving Linda.

Orochimaru chuckled "I have an idea," he hissed excitedly "Now that I know the grafting was successful she isn't all that valuable, so I want to test a seal of my own." Orochimaru's lips parted into a sneer "And I found the perfect test subjects, now you can come quietly and I won't harm either you or your friend before or after the experiment, and I will not allow my men to... _amuse_ themselves with the young girl before killing you."

Ryu growled as his mind raced through possibilities "And what does ones word mean amongst Shinobi?" Ryu retorted.

Orochimaru chuckled again completely amused by the teen in front of him "Not much," he responded "But then again, what other choice do you have if you wish for survival?"

Ryu relented with a sigh as he stood carrying Linda bridal style as he followed the duo of traitors and the spy through the halls of the base, getting odd looks from the Oto shinobi "Ryu-kun..." Linda whispered as she drifted between unconsciousness and consciousness.

"Don't worry Linda-chan," Ryu whispered "I'll get us home, after all, Mikonos is waiting for you."

Linda's lips twitched as she fell back asleep when. In a short order Ryu followed the trio into a large room that was mostly filled by a seal array with a section for observers, Ryu's eyes widened as he looked around the room reading the seal array "A time-space seal." Ryu whispered in shock looking at it.

"Oh?" Orochimaru himself couldn't help but be impressed that the boy could figure that out just by looking at the sealing array "Impressive, it seems like we have a fuinjutsu(4) prodigy amongst us, now I believe you know where to stand then?"

Ryu sent a brief glare at the snake Sannin before moving to the exact center of the array, his grip tightening around Linda "Good, begin." Orochimaru ordered as Kabuto formed some seals and whispered something before slamming his hands down on the array causing it to glow brightly when Ryu erupted into screams of pain before the glow reached such a level the viewers had to close their eyes and turn their heads away or be blinded, when they opened them again Ryu and Linda where missing "Did it work?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

The medic nodded as he panted from chakra loss "Apparently, although it seems incredibly painful." Kabuto mused looking at a puddle of blood where the pair had been "Guess it needs some work."

Orochimaru shrugged as he walked away followed by the still bored looking Uchiha.

_Amestris, Dublith_

Izumi Curtis sighed as she sat in her bed reading a book on alchemy, today was one of her better days, even if she still threw up blood every now and then, looking outside she frowned as she saw the storm clouds gather too quickly to be normal, she also felt the pulses of something, being an alchemist she was much more attuned to the flow of energy around them then most, knowing it would bother her forever she slipped out of bed and put on a pair of slippers and grabbed a coat and umbrella "Honey!" She shouted catching her husband Sig's attention "Something is going on." She said glancing outside "I can feel it in my bones."

Sig nodded and grabbed his coat and followed Izumi as she felt the pulses grow stronger, reaching the outskirts of the town Izumi stopped the couple's eyes widening on shock of the sight of a massive array pulsing on the ground shutting their eyes to a massive flash of light the pair opened them again to see a pair of teens, one male and one female, both had gashes that where bleeding horribly "My god." Izumi whispered looking at the pair in shock "Sig!"

"Right." The hulking man confirmed as he moved to the pair, and with a gentleness belying his size he picked them up as the pair rushed back to Izumi's home.

END PROLOGUE!

OoOoOoO

TRANSLATIONS

1-Ta no Kuni: Land of Rice

2-Otogakure: Hidden Sound Village

3-Konohagakure: Hidden Leaf Village

4-Fuinjutsu: Sealing Art


	2. Chapter One: Linked Fates

Disclaimer: I own Neither Naruto or any of the FMA franchise

"Speaking"

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**AN:** Before you say ANYTHING, I know the ages are off, I did that way on purpose, to me a TWELVE year old taking a MILITARY exam, even if they are a prodigy is just plain ridiculous, so I am modifying the ages, and before you ask, yes, other Naruto characters will be appearing, I am not saying how or when, but they will be appearing.

Chapter One: Linked Fates

_Resembool_

Eleanor 'Elle' Elric sighed as she walked along the path to her house, it had been a year since her mother's death and she and her brother Alphonse 'Al' still have come no closer to figure out how to revive than before, they knew human transmutation was illegal, but that had to be because no one has succeeded before, but they will, they _had_ to. Elle was a very beautiful young girl, at twelve she had long golden hair that fell down her back in a single braid with two bangs that framed her soft looking face and had a pair golden eyes with soft full lips and stood at the short height of 4'3", much to her irritation, she was currently wearing a simple shirt and pants as she had been working on repairing a barn that had collapsed the other day using her alchemy. Looking up she frowned at the sight of the nasty black clouds as they gathered, a lot of the town's residents have been busy filling sandbags in anticipation for the coming rain "Onee-san(1)!" A shout distracted her from her musings as she turned to smile at her ten year old brother as he ran up also wearing simple pants and shirt.

"Hey Al-kun," Elle greeted smiling "How's it going by the river bank?"

Al grimaced "The water's running pretty fast," He commented "They're putting up sandbags along the curve of the River just in case it starts to flood, they're expecting it too with the storm approaching."

Elle sighed and looked up once more at the gathering clouds "C'mon," She said "Let's grab our coats and go help out at the bank."

_Elsewhere_

"Are you sure you are alright today honey?" Asked the hulking figure of Sig Curtis.

His wife Izumi sighed in irritation "Of course I'm alright, besides I want to get to the next town before it starts raining." She replied as she looked up at the sky with a frown "Something feels off though."

Sig simply raised an eyebrow as he walked alongside his wife. Sighing Izumi shook her head and lent into her husband as they walked along the worn road.

_Resembool, Lakefront_

Elle cursed as she brought up the hood of her raincoat tighter around her head as the rain poured down on the quiet countryside , pushing through the crowd she and Al saw the water rushing around the bend in the river splashing up against the sandbags the villagers were desperately piling up in an attempt to stem the flow of water "This isn't good," Elle muttered "At the rate the rain is falling and the speed of the water, they'll never be able to keep up, and with the ground so muddy we can't use our alchemy."

"The back is about to break!" One of the men hauling sandbags shouted "We need to move away!"

A woman, neither sibling didn't recognize stepped forward however and stood in front of the wall of sandbags "Step back it's dangerous." She said distractedly to the man, before the man could protest her hands clapped together and slammed them on the ground and with a bright flash that accompanied every alchemic reaction giant walls of earth rose from the ground as it sank on both sides all along the the river bank blocking off the water "There that should hold, but you should line it with sandbags."

"W-what are you?" The man asked in shock and awe.

"As you can see," She said as a large brawny man came up holding an umbrella "I'm just a normal housewife." As soon as she finished the sentence she vomited a large quantity of blood grossing the hell out of everyone nearby (Favorite part seeing it in the Brotherhood anime).

Both Elle and Al looked at each other with similar awed looks "Transmutation without a circle," Al whispered in shock "What does this mean onee-san?"

"I think it mean we found our sensei Al-kun." Elle stated her eyes growing determined "C'mon." Dragging her brother to where they were taking the lady to recover.

_House_

"So you're from Dublith?" One of the villagers asked as the Elrics entered the house.

"Yes, we had been on a vacation when we passed through the village, I'm Izumi Curtis," Izumi introduced herself "And this is my husband Sig."

"That was some incredible Alchemy though, are you a State Alchemist?" Another asked.

"No I'm just a simple housewife." Izumi denied with a shake of her head.

"Hey! Obaa-san (2)!" Elle shouted "Please accept us as your apprentices!"

Instantly a bed was thrown onto the Elrics as Izumi growled at them cracking her knuckles "Sorry what did you just say?" She asked menacingly "I couldn't quite hear you."

"W-we mean Onee-san..." Al corrected nervously as he stared at the older women in fright '_And I thought onee-san was bad._'

"Please accept us as your apprentices." Elle said in a more respectful tone, one filled with fear.

"We know a bit of Alchemy too!" Al stated.

"And we want to learn more!" Elle finished.

"No way!" Izumi denied without a moment's hesitation.

"Why not?" The siblings responded as one.

"I don't take apprentices!" She declared "Besides I'm going back to Dublith!"

The pair latched on to her "Bring us back with you!" Elle shouted.

"Please accept us as your disciples!" Al begged.

"Why do you two want to learn Alchemy anyways!" Izumi demanded finally knocking the pair off.

Al hesitated, if they told the true reason, then they would get into trouble "Because we want to help people!" Elle argued stating a half-truth "We want to make life better for them!"

Izumi looked down at them her eyes skeptical "Do your parents approve?" She asked and blinked as the pair looked down their faces a picture of pain.

"I am their legal guardian," Pinako Rockbell, their neighbor and grandmother to their close friend Winry, declared "They are Orphans."

"Oh." Izumi responded looking shocked, looking down at the pair she saw the determination burning in their eyes and sighed "I guess I have no choice," she muttered palming her face "One month, I will give you a one month trial, then I will decide to accept you or not," she explained "You have to show me that I can teach you alchemy, and show me your intelligence and skill."

"If we don't make it?" Al asked nervously.

"You will return here immediately." Izumi declared "If you succeed I will officially take you on as my apprentices."

Elle swallowed "Obaa-san," She said in a determined voice "We won't be back in a month."

Pinako smirked "I knew you would say that." She commented.

_Train to Dublith_

Izumi smirked as she eyed the two snoozing pre-teens on the train bench across from her leaning against each other, taking off her jacket she placed it on them as a blanket to keep them warm "I thought you didn't want to teach disciples?" Sig asked as she did that.

"Hmm, even at my age I'm still touched by these children," She murmured "But their eyes were so serious when they begged me to teach them alchemy, their determination was really strong, a teacher is just what they need to guide them on the correct path right?"

"We're gonna have to prepare some beds for them, home is going to be noisy." Sig commented.

Izumi waved her hand dismissively "They don't need to sleep on beds!" Izumi dismissed "Heh, to train them I'm going to make a call at the station."

_Dublith, Curtis meat shop_

Ryu sighed as he sharpened the cutting knives lost in thought, he had changed his clothes over the last month as they had a tendency to stand out and now wears a simple black t-shirt and dark green cargo pants along with a pair of shades currently resting on top of his head '_It's been a month since we arrived here,_' He thought with a frown '_And I am no closer to finding us a way home then before._' He sighed as he checked the blade before setting it aside and picking up a new one as he put the blade to the block however the phone started ringing and Linda picked it up.

"Curtis meat shop," She said as picked up the phone, she herself was wearing a dark red spaghetti strap shirt and a white pleated mini-skirt, instead of wearing sunglasses like Ryu to hide her unusual eyes she instead has a minor semi permanent genjutsu seal turning them back to her usual chocolate brown eyes "Hey Izumi-san, yeah, really! Okay I let him know, see ya!" Linda giggled as she set the phone down "Hey Ryu-kun!" She shouted as she entered the back "Izumi-san took on a pair of apprentices for a trial!"

She giggled again as Ryu nearly dropped the knife he was sharpening onto his own foot in shock "Damn, seems like someone was persistent enough, what did she need."

Linda smirked as she lent against the counter "She wanted you to help test hem during their one month trial period," She explained "Apparently she's going to drop them on the island nearby and leave them with a knife for survival."

Ryu grinned "Easier than sensei's test." He commented as he placed the knives back "Guess I'll go grab my gear." He said wandering off to his room "And can you pack me up some jerky?"

"Sure!" Linda chirped with a grin.

_Dublith, Lakefront_

"Wow this place is so nice," Elle said in awe as she and Al looked around "The water is so clear!"

"Safe enough to drink!" Izumi declared as she walked up with the boat manager "Hop in the boat, we're going out to the island."

"What about Sig-san?" Elle questioned looking around for the hulking man.

"He's a bit too big for the boat." Izumi explained as they climbed in hiding her evil smirk at the pair's innocence as they moved to the island.

_One week later_

Elle groaned as her stomach growled for food, her entire body was feeling weak from the lack of food, shifting her head at a sound she turned her head to the the man-thing that had been attacking them for the past week stealing their food and such standing there, he was around 6' wearing a draconic looking mask with a dark green flack vest over his bare chest and torn woodland cameo pants and wielding a hand club "Stand," The man growled in a deep voice and picked up Al with a single hand "Fight, if you can't fight than leave!"

Elle gritted her teeth and stood up glaring at the man and did something neither sibling had done while fighting him, she drew out the knife and held it awkwardly pointing it at him, it seemed as if the man sighed in disappointment and dropped Al before turning and walking away.

_Another Week later_

Elle breathed shallowly her entire body was even weaker than before as she and her brother laid on the ground, next to her a group of ants were dragging the carcass of a fly, shifting her head slightly she saw the ants working together to move the fly's body a tear building slightly in her eye, hearing a slight noise she tilted her head and saw the man squatting behind them "Stand up." He ordered menacingly.

"Shut up." Elle ground out.

"Fight me."

"If you're going to kill us then kill us."

The man tilted his head "Do you _want_ to die?" He asked curiosity filling his voice.

Elle was silent for a second "Don't wanna," She whispered weakly "Die, Don't wanna die. I Don't Want to DIE!"

The man watched her fall back unconscious not saying anything.

When Elle woke up again she smelt something delicious, pulling herself weakly up she stiffened at the man sitting with his back to them, turning his head slightly he grabbed the two fish by the fire and held them out to the siblings who quickly grabbed them and started eating as the man continued to look into the forest while Al cried in relief and Elle did everything she could to _not_ cry.

_End of the Final Week_

Izumi stared at the siblings as they knelt on the beach in front of her "All is one, one is All." Izumi said "Have you figured out what it means?"

"All is the world!" Al stated.

"One is me." Elle finished each of them staring at Izumi daring her to say they're wrong.

Izumi started laughing at the pair "All right we'll start your training." Izumi declared as the pair started celebrating "Get on the boat, warm food and beds have been prepared for you."

"Onee-san living is so wonderful!" Al declared happily.

"Got that right otouto!" Elle agreed until a splash caught their attention and the man that had been attacking them for the past month appeared landing nimbly on the boat "What the hell to you want!" Elle shouted in fear.

"Yo, good work!" Izumi said waving at the man.

The siblings turned to Izumi with identical shocked looks "What?" They asked simultaneously.

"He's an employee at the store." Izumi said as the man took off his mask revealing himself.

"The name's Ryu Hisanaga," He said grinning widely at the pair as they stared at him in shock "And to be honest I can't believe you survived the month, although you did have me scared when you nearly died."

Al stared at their new teacher pointing at the still laughing teen "He was there to make sure you didn't die." She said calmly.

"Then why did you make him attack us!" Al screamed tears streaming from his face.

"Fool what better way to learn more in a month!" Izumi shouted back "To train your mind you must train your body! You were able to train both this month were you not?" Izumi smirked "I'll be teaching you properly as a teacher from now on, so be ready!"

"Heh," Elle laughed grinning as her golden eyes glinting "After facing death on that island we're not afraid of anything, so bring it!"

WHAP!

"Onee-san!" Al shouted as he tried to drag his unconscious sister out of the water.

"Show some respect to your teacher." Izumi ordered in a growl retracting her fist while Ryu howled out in laughter.

_Five months later, Resembool_

"I can't believe the two of you!" Winry shouted "You just barge in here after being away for half a year and the first thing you say is 'Food'!"

"We can't help it if we're hungry." Elle complained as she drank up the last of the stew in her bowl.

"My my," Pinako sighed as she walked in with another pot of stew "It seems that the two of you have grown since you were away."

The pair grinned at their guardian as she ladled out some more stew for them.

_One Year Later_

Ryu sighed as he walked along the well beaten road leading up to Resembool; he had decided to take a break from working at the meat shop and researching a possible way for him to get home from what he remembered of Orochimaru's Seal and visit the Elrics having become good friends with them along with Linda. They certainly were an amusing pair, Elle with her violent temper was especially fun to tease, even more so when it was about her size. With Al being a more gentle soul than his sister he couldn't find as much to tease the boy with but still, there was something about the pair that called the two shinobi to them, in a way they reminded them of Naruto from back home.

Hearing a clatter approaching him from behind Ryu paused and turned around to see a trio of soldiers approaching in a cart.

Roy Mustang looked out over the rolling fields of grass that filled the countryside his aide Riza Hawkeye sat beside him in the cart they were travelling in, while it was slow, Roy did have to admit there was something charming about the way they were travelling, it fitted the countryside well.

The two were not alone on their trip, as there was a lone figure who was driving the cart. He was looking to be about 23 years old, and 6'0 tall. He had short dark brown hair with crimson red streaks though the hair. He also had the oddest eyes Roy had ever seen in his life. His right eye was a usual dark brown color, but his left was a shocking blood red.

He also wore a customized uniform. While most of the time uniform's like Roy's and Riza's were blue and white with brown boots, this boy's uniform was Red and Black with black boots. In addition, he had several weapons on him. The first was a StG-44 assault rifle strapped to his back, along with a Revolver holstered on his right hip, and a pair of knives hidden near his boots.

"Hello there!" A voice shouted catching his, Hawkeye's and the driver's attention to a young man wearing a black t-shirt, woodland cameo cargo pants and military boots, his entire body was covered in some kind of scrawling tattoo that Roy couldn't help but feel that they were familiar somehow. The teen was wearing a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes and carried a duffel bag over one shoulder and held the strap to a slightly curved sheath over the other "If you are alright with it, would I be able to ride with you up near Resembool if possible?"

The driver looked back to Roy who nodded "Climb aboard," The driver said "We're on our way there ourselves."

The man grinned as he leapt up into the back easily "And they say the military doesn't look out for the little folk." He joked "Thanks for the lift; I've been walking for days!"

"Not a problem buddy," The Driver assured "Besides it looks like it'll start raining soon."

Roy seemed to twitch slightly when he heard about the rain and instead looked at his file on the pair he was going to talk to "So what brings a State Alchemist out to these parts?" Asked the man as he settled himself in "Not much happens in Resembool, well, not to my knowledge anyways."

"Recruitment actually," Roy admitted studying the man in front of him "My name is Roy Mustang, this is my aide Riza Hawkeye. And that's John Cypher driving."

"Ah the Flame Alchemist himself, it's an honor." The man said grinning "The name's Ryu Hisanaga, and I am a simple worker at a butchers shop in Dublith."

Both Roy and John smirked seeing past the man's facade '_Simple my ass._' They thought with Roy looking the guy over "Why are _you_ here?" He asked curious about the man in front of him.

Ryu shrugged "Visiting some friends of mine, the Elrics." He replied easily making Hawkeye, Roy and John blink in surprise.

"You mean the Alchemists?" Roy asked in surprise "You look like you are barely over 20, why would you want to visit people in their Thirties?"

Ryu paused obviously blinking behind his sunglasses before howling out in laughter along with John "Thirties hardly!" Ryu shouted clutching his sides in laughter "They _both_ are younger than me!"

"It's true," John confirmed looking back "Elle Elric is about thirteen going on fourteen soon and her brother Al is only a year or two younger than her."

Roy blinked and looked to Hawkeye who was looking through the papers "Either we have gone through a portal through time," She stated blandly "Or someone messed the paperwork up."

Roy growled. "John, if you knew this, why didn't you tell us?" He demanded, while John just shrugged. "You never asked." He answered. "Besides, I thought you knew."

"Have you met the Elrics?" Ryu asked.

"No, but I've met their Father on a few occasions." John answered. "He would hang with our team every now and then. But we haven't seen him in a while thought…"

"And who is your Team?" Ryu asked. John grinned. "Buddy, you are looking at the Commanding Officer of the 317th Mobile Infantry Division. Better known as the Hades Division."

Ryu blinked behind his Sunglasses. "The Flame Alchemist, _and _the Devil's Alchemist?" he asked. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't just a Recruitment mission?"

"Oh, It is." John reassured. "I'm just living up to the Promise I made their Father."

"And that is…?" Ryu asked.

"If they desire to become State Alchemists," he said. "He wanted me to train them in anything they don't know already. Whether it's Alchemy, firearms, Hand-to-hand combat, anything. I'm a man of my word, and I plan on keeping it."

Ryu nodded. "Still be worth talking to them, regardless of their ages." Ryu advised grinning "Those two could be considered prodigies in Alchemy."

Roy raised an eyebrow at the man and gave him another look over "Are _you_ an Alchemist?" He asked curiously realizing his recognition of the markings on the man's body as parts of a transmutation circle.

"Not in the least!" The man denied bluntly "Do live with one though, that's where I met the Elrics, my Boss was their Sensei for a while, still is guess if you want to be technical about it."

"Well, how about a soldier?" John asked, causing Ryu to flinch slightly. "You seem to have that…well, Aura on you that says you've seen your fair share of action somewhere."

Ryu just sighed. "Alright…you could say I _was _a Mercenary a while ago." He admitted. "But I retired quite a while ago."

"Ever thought of coming out of Retirement?" John asked, causing Ryu to raise an eyebrow. "Was that a job offer?" he asked, while John just shrugged. "You can say that if you want too." He said. "The Hades division actively looks for recruits. whether they are State Alchemists, Regular soldiers, Mercenaries, the list goes on. Of course, we do have standards. We never, and I mean _Never _harm the innocent in any shape or form." Ryu nodded in approval. "I'll…think about it." He said. However Suddenly Ryu's eyes widened a bit as his nose twitched, and he faced a house at the top of the hill "I smell blood." He half whispered as he stood staring intently at the house "It couldn't be... ELLE!"

The three soldiers blinked in surprise as Ryu blurred in front of them running full speed to the house where he could smell the blood of the two siblings. Breaking the door down he looked around carefully, his eyes easily piercing through the dark, making his way through the house he entered the basement freezing as the stench of blood that fit in with a slaughter hit his nose, looking around carefully his eyes widened at the sight of Elle and Al in pools of their own blood, Elle was missing her right arm and left leg while Al was missing his left arm and right leg.

Hearing a noise behind him he saw the soldiers enter the house only to stop when they smelled the blood "Get them to Pinako's!" Ryu shouted "She's an automail engineer right? She should have the equipment to stabilize them!"

"Right!" John said hurriedly as he moved over beside Ryu who started bandaging their wounds with cloth strips from a nearby blanket "We better carry them, the carriage would jolt them around too much." John said.

"Right," Ryu replied with a nod as he gently picked Elle up in his arms while Hawkeye picked up Al "Lead the way."

Both Roy and John took one final look into the room and they narrowed their eyes harshly at the Transmutation Circle in the center of the room with the gory mess before turning on a heel following the others down the road to the mechanics.

_Later_

Ryu sighed in irritation as he sat outside the operating room where Pinako was working tirelessly on the siblings keeping them alive. A sound caused him to look up to see a blond haired blue eyed girl wearing a simple dress offering him a cup of tea. "Thank you." He said smiling slightly at the girl "You must be Winry, Elle-chan and Al-kun spoke of you quite often."

Winry nodded as she sat down beside Ryu slightly nervous "They told me about you too Ryu-san," She said "While Elle-chan doesn't say it out directly I could see that she respected you a lot."

Ryu chuckled a bit. "Ya, I suppose…" he said, before his face turned grim. "Any news on them yet?"

Winry sighed. "It's bad, but it could have been worse if you hadn't of brought them when you did." She admitted. "Obaa-san's doing what she can, and she thinks she can save them. Those State Alchemist guys are doing what they can to help but…"

"But what?" Ryu asked.

"That one with the different colored eyes…" Winry said. "John, I think his name was. I could hear him muttering something like 'Not again' over and over again." Ryu raised an eyebrow at that. '_Something like this has happened before?_' he thought. He then recalled the Transmutation circle from the house. '_That Circle…_' he thought. '_Exactly what was it? I don't remember Izumi telling either me or Linda about it…_'

Closing his eyes he tried to recall if he had seen anything similar to it before, his eyes suddenly snapped open as his skin paled and a shiver ran down his spine _'Don't tell me,' _He thought _'They tried to pull off something like Edo Tensei.'_

Ryu suddenly stood up and and strode into the kitchen where Roy, Riza and John "I need to talk to you," He informed John "_Alone._" He added sending a look to the two soldiers who picked up the cue and left, albeit reluctantly but didn't want to start a fight, once the two soldiers were out of the room Ryu pulled out a paper tag getting a raised eyebrow from John as Ryu made a couple of hand seals and pressed a hand to the tag causing the ink seals to spread across the room shocking the veteran soldier "They tried to raise the dead didn't they?" Ryu asked softly ignoring John's shocked face at his seal "They crossed into Kami's domain and tried to bring their mother back, didn't they?"

"How did you know?" John asked quietly turning his attention from the seal to Ryu.

Ryu closed his eyes and sighed "How I know does not matter," He stated "What happened to them, do you know?"

John sighed as he nodded. "Yes, its a forbidden form of Alchemy called Human Transmutation." He said, making Ryu's eyes go wide. "In Theory, one could bring back someone from the dead. However..." John closed his eyes. "Even if you acquire all of the elements of the human body...nothing can or will become the equivalent of a Human soul. Yet people desperate enough still try it anyways, thinking they could do it. Afterwords...they either end up dead, limbless...or worse."

"How do you know so much about all this?" Ryu asked. John stayed silent for awhile, before sighing. "Besides it being a requirement for all State Alchemists to recognize such a circle?" John said. "...I...Won't go into specifics...but someone that I cared deeply about attempted it in order to bring back someone she cared about who died...of course she died when she attempted it." John closed his eyes sadly. "After that day, me and my friends covered up what happened." he continued. "Human Transmutation is illegal. If anyone had found out she attempted it, her reputation would have been shot. She didn't deserve that...so we destroyed the circle she made, and sent a report that said she died in an accident."

"Are you saying Elle and Al are gonna die too?" Ryu demanded, but John shook his head.

"No, thankfully." He said. "But Al very easily could have if we hadn't gotten there when he did, he lost a lot of blood. But their both gonna live, though their gonna have to have Auto-mail though..."

"At least they're alive," Ryu breathed in relief as he turned back and pressed a hand to the seal tag recalling the sound proofing seal "To answer your earlier question, I have seen a similar technique, and it too has a heavy cost for sub par results."

Ryu opened the door and left ignoring the curious look John was giving to his back as he headed for the room where the siblings were being operated on and continued his silent vigil.

"What was that about?" Roy asked as he sat back down at the kitchen table "He looked like he saw a ghost."

"I guess in a way he did," John agreed "There's more to that man then we initially thought Roy, and he will do anything to protect his secrets."

"What are those secrets though I wonder," Roy mused leaning back in his chair "Those marking on his body, they looked like an Alchemy Circle."

John nodded in agreement "It does, but what kind of circle?" He wondered getting a shrug from Roy.

_Later that night_

Pinako sighed as she finally exited the surgery room and looked over to see Ryu looking at her intensely waiting for the answer to his unspoken question "They're fine," She said getting a sigh of relief from the man "It was touch and go for a bit, but they are stable now, I have them asleep right now but they should wake up in the afternoon tomorrow."

Ryu nodded "Can I go in?" He asked quietly.

Pinako nodded and watched as the man entered the room and headed over to the bedsides and knelt down beside Elle's.

"Why, Elle-chan, Al-kun," He whispered hoarsely holding onto Elle's left, and remaining, hand "Why do something so dangerous, why didn't you tell us you were hurting, why didn't you ask for help?" He let out a small sob "You two are goddamn fools, I swear, when you are not in danger of dying I will throttle you two back to near your death."

From the doorway Pinako could help but smile at the raw emotion the man was showing towards the siblings _'Good to know someone cares for their well being' _She thought _'Not for their abilities.'_

She softly closed the door and put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to leave the trio in peace.

Back in the room Ryu sighed as he took a seat in between the two beds "Why is everyone around me gets hurt without me being able to do anything about it," He wondered "First Naruto, then Linda, now you two, am I really that useless?" He sighed again as he looked down to his tattooed covered arms "Please, Kami, please I beg you, don't take anyone from me again, don't take my family from me again."

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

TRANSLATIONS

1-Onee-san: Big Sister

2- Obaa-san: Old Lady, Granny

**Preview for the next chapter**

Ryu sighed as he sat back looking over the rolling hills of the countryside of Resembool as rain swept over them, from within the house he could hear the twin screams of the two siblings causing tears to rise up from within '_They'll make it,_' He assured himself halfheartedly _'They're strong kids, they _will _make it.'_

Flashbacks and Surgeries, next time on Alchemist meets Shinobi


	3. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
